A Series of Adventures Part 2
by Masterob
Summary: When the gang invades Wesker's organization, they see something there even Wesker's worried about, a cameo from ChunLi and Guile is featured. A S.T.A.R.S. ressurection, literally. Appearence by Syphon Filter's Gabriel Logan.
1. Main Story

**A series of different adventures**

_I still don't own a goddamn character. Rated G (as if), Rated R for almost everything. Will contain many plots that may interact or may not. Guest starring Eminem, Ludacris, AJ Styles, CM Punk, Edge, Randy Orton, Batista, John Cena, Shad, JTG, Kelly, HHH, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Undertaker, Kevin Thorn, Miz, Santino Marella, Maria, Tommy Dreamer and Shannon Moore. Partially inspired by the movie Crash._

What happens when so many adventures happen at once, whether saving the world from an evil organization, a demon, a dictator, an evil overlord or a man obsessed with robots. These are few of the many plots, there will be plots of everyday things, maybe not so everyday, but I'm not sure if you see a court dispute between a mother and rapper everyday, an interesting thing, or what if you get lost, battle in the seas, looking for myths, or even two crazy drug dealing overlords fighting for the right to be called a king. And even the problems that exist in New York City will be present in this story. So without further ado, I show you the many plots of the fic.

In The Organization lab, the Anti-Umbrella agents went to invade and destroy anything harmful to the well-being of human kind, even though this was a rival company; they still view it as a threat. The agents had two groups. Group A consisted of Leon Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Billy Coen, Rebecca Chambers, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Ark Thompson and Carlos Olivera. Group B consisted of Kevin Ryman, George Hamilton, David King, Cindy Lennox, Jim Chapman, Mark Wilkins, Yoko Suzuki, Alyssa Ashcroft and Bruce McGivern. This job was too complicated for a small amount of people. These people have invaded the company where former S.T.A.R.S. member Albert Wesker works. Also there with Wesker was U.B.C.S. member Nicholai Ginovaef, as they were negotiating a deal. "Leave me in cahoots with your new virus; I will help you take down Umbrella", Nicholai said. "And we'll even defeat my former comrades", Wesker said. "It's a deal my friend", Nicholai said. "Good, allow me to obtain it", Wesker said. Group B infiltrated a room and decided to destroy a lot of illegal experiments. "That takes care of that", Kevin said. "What's that?" Bruce asked. He pointed at the capsule of Steve Burnside. "Holy shit, who is that?" Kevin asked. "I don't know, he could be an experiment", George said. "Maybe we should free him", Cindy said. "Let's try", Kevin said. They managed to get Steve out the capsule. "Hey buddy, wake up", David said. Steve moved a bit and opened his eyes. "Who are you people?" Steve asked. "We're anti-Umbrella and pretty much everything else agents", Kevin said.  
"How did you get here?" Cindy asked. "I was with Claire and…Claire, oh no what happened to her?" Steve asked. "You mean Claire Redfield? She's in another sector, you know her?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, we met on Rockford island, then we were escaping and then this lady Alexia administered a virus in me and, then I think I died after that", Steve said. "What's your name son" Mark asked. "Steve Burnside sir", Steve said. "Well let's get you back to Claire", Mark said. "Wait, I hear talking over there", Bruce said. They put their ear near the door. "I think we now have a deal", Wesker said. The gang slowly opened the door. Nicholai reached for his gun and aimed at Wesker while he had his back turned. "Now that we've settled this, there is no reason for us to meet again", Nicholai said. "What do you mean?" Wesker said. A shot fired, and Wesker seemed shocked, he looked down and saw nothing, he wasn't shot, he turned and saw a shocked Nicholai aiming at him with a bullet in his shoulder. He then fell and revealed that Kevin was the one who fired the bullet. "Hello Al, it's been a while", Kevin said. "Kevin, I see you're still alive, no wonder I couldn't find your body", Wesker said. "What do you mean?" Kevin asked. "After the S.T.A.R.S. died, I searched around for their bodies; I even checked the police station because that's where Brad Vickers was and I thought Jill was, I saw everyone else dead, but not you", Wesker said. "You got the bodies of S.T.A.R.S.?" Kevin asked. "Check over there", Wesker said. He showed the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team Kenneth Sullivan, Enrico Marini, Forest Speyer, Edward Dewey and Richard Aiken. "Damn, what are you doing with their bodies, and where is everyone else?" Kevin asked. "Brad and Joseph are in another sector with a few more bodies I wanna resurrect, I started with Steve and did a good job now it's their turn", Wesker said. He resurrected the Bravo team. "Guys, time to wake up", Wesker said. They started moving. "What the hell?" Forest asked. "Hey guys", Kevin said. "Kevin, you're alive, shit we're alive", Forest said. Nicholai was getting the virus. "Let's go find everyone else, here some weapons", Wesker said, giving guns to everyone. "What's he doing?" Kenneth asked. Nicholai injected himself. "Oh shit, move out, now!" Wesker said as everyone dashed out.

Back in the Organization lab, Group B was trying to escape. "So how did you guys die in the mansion?" Kevin asked. "I was attacked by dogs", Dewey said. "I got attacked by a zombie", Kenneth said. "I was pecked to death by Crows", Forest said. "I was attacked by a snake and well…" Richard said. "I was shot by an _unknown_ assailant", Enrico said. Wesker looked a little uncomfortable at that remark. "I was killed after the helicopter landed and I was assaulted by dogs", Joseph said. "Damn, what a series of deaths", Kevin said. There was a bump. "What the fuck was that?" David asked. There was rumbling in the ceiling. Then a tentacle came down and grabbed George by the neck. "Holy shit!" Kevin said. Everyone was shooting the ceiling. More tentacles came and pierce through Yoko and Jim and all three were pulled into the vents, and George let out a scream of death. "Motherfucker, we gotta leave", Kenneth said. Everyone went downstairs two flights, but when trying to reach the door, Nicholai came, after being a little mutated with tentacles on his body and a claw on his right arm, and a bit bigger with his clothes ripped. "That motherfucker got huge", Kevin said. Mark shot at Nicholai, but he was stabbed with the claws. Bruce shot at Nicholai as well, but he got knocked off the flight of stairs to his death, as there was still one story left that led to the first floor. Wesker shot Nicholai in the face and Steve kicked him down the stairs. They all went downstairs to meet group A.

Group A got rid some illegal experiments, but then entered a room. In that room they saw a blonde young woman that looked early 20s. "Who are you?" Leon asked, aiming his gun. The woman turned around. "That's no way to treat a friend", the girl said. Leon recognized her eyes, and Claire saw that she was wearing a red vest. "Sherry?" Leon and Claire said. "Leon, Claire, I thought I'd never see you again", Sherry said, hugging Leon and Claire. "What are you doing here?" Carlos asked. "Wesker had brought in dead bodies from the Raccoon City Outbreak and from the Los Illuminados incident in Spain", Sherry said. Sherry revealed the deceased people. "That's Joseph Frost and Brad Vickers", Jill said. "And there is Ben Bertolucci and Luis Sera", Leon said. "Who the hell is that guy?" Billy asked, pointing to a capsule of random person. "I was hoping to find my mother and maybe my father if lucky, but I haven't found them, anyway let's free these people", Sherry said. Sherry freed the five and they woke up. "Luis, welcome back", Leon said. "Leon, mi amigo, how are you?" Luis said. "What the hell is going on?" Ben asked. "Jill, Chris, Barry", Joseph said. "Joseph, great to see you again", Chris said. "Oh my God I'm alive again", Brad said. "Yeah, that's real good chicken heart", Kevin said. "Are you guys all right?" Leon asked. "No, Mark, Bruce, George, Yoko and Jim are all dead, some Russian guys are a monster, and we have a traitor and people that were once dead", Kevin said. "Jesus Christ, the remaining Bravo team", Jill said. "Wesker", Chris said. "Chris", Wesker said. "Steve, you're alive", Claire said. "Now I am", Steve said. "What's going on here?" the man asked. "Who are you?" Billy asked. "John Ramirez, who are you people?" Ramirez asked. "We'll explain later, we really need to get the fuck out of here", Leon said. "What virus were you involved with?" Barry asked. "I think Syphon Filter, where's Gabe?" Ramirez asked. "Who's Gabe?" Leon asked. Nicholai busted through the door. "You will all die", Nicholai said and he readied his arm for a swing, bringing out a huge blade. He swung the blade at the Bravo Team. Chris acted fast and moved Forest out of the way, where as Richard, Dewey, Enrico and Kenneth got sliced with the blade. "Damn, dead again", Richard said as he and the others fell dead. "We resurrected them just to see them get killed again?" Kevin asked. "Time to die", Nicholai said. "Is that Nicholai?" Carlos asked. "Yes, let's move", Wesker said. Nicholai blocked the exit. "You're not going anywhere", Nicholai said. David jumped on Nicholai and started stabbing him. "Move out, I'll catch up", David said. "Are you sure?" Alyssa asked. "Just move", David said. "Everyone obliged and went downstairs. When there were downstairs, they looked for the exit, as they were going towards it, claws came from the ceiling with fresh blood on them, it was implied that Nicholai killed David. "Damn, we gotta move", Leon said. Everyone got to the choppers outside, one with Group A, the other with the remainder of Group B and the new people in the other. Nicholai came outside ready to attack. Barry used the guns on the helicopter to shoot down Nicholai, and seemingly killed him. "Let's go to our base", Leon said, everyone headed for Denver, Colorado.

The Anti-Umbrella agency went to their safe house in Denver. "We're here", Leon said. Everyone got off the helicopters. "This is your headquarters huh?" Brad said. "Yes, you will be staying here until I can get all of you back home, though I think I can get Luis back to Spain", Leon said. "You killed Saddler?" Luis asked. "Yeah, he's gone, thanks to your assistance", Leon said. "No problem hombre", Luis said. "What about me?" Ramirez asked. "Do you know where you live?" Leon asked. "I died so many years ago, I don't think my home even exists anymore", Ramirez said. "Do you know any friends?" Chris asked. "Yeah, some girl Teresa in Arizona, I hope she's still there", Ramirez said. "Arizona, damn", Leon said. "How will I get there?" Ramirez asked. "I'll drive you", Kevin said. "Really?" Ramirez asked. "Kevin, you can use the helicopter", Leon said. "Nah, I love to drive man", Kevin said. Kevin took Ramirez to the car, a Low-Rider. "Can we join too?" Cindy asked, near Alyssa. "Sure, the more the merrier", Kevin said. Everyone got in the car. "See you whenever", Kevin said. "Thanks for your help", Ramirez said. "No problem", Leon said. Forest went to Chris. "Chris, when that thing attacked, why did you single me out and save me?" Forest asked. "You were further away, making it easier to save you, besides you're my friend", Chris said. "Too bad for the others, what happened after the mansion?" Forest asked. "Yeah, I wanna know", Joseph said. "Well here's the story", Jill said. As the events of Resident Evil were told, Kevin, Ramirez, Cindy and Alyssa were driving down the road. After a long while, they finally made it to the trailer where Teresa Lipan was living. "There she is", Ramirez said. Teresa was outside, enjoying the sun. "Teresa!" Ramirez shouted. Teresa looked up and saw Ramirez. "Do I know you?" Teresa asked; she didn't know Ramirez that well. "I'm John Ramirez, I was with Gabriel Logan", Ramirez said. "Ramirez? Gabe said you were killed in the New York City Bio-Lab", Teresa said. "It's a long story", Ramirez said. "Need us to explain, we found our old dead friends too", Kevin said. "No thanks, come in John", Teresa said."See you around Kevin", Ramirez said. "So long man", Kevin said. Kevin and the girls drove off. "I would like to see that guy again, maybe his friends Gabe will join our cause", Kevin said. As they were driving, the Nicholai Tyrant showed up in front of their car. "What the fuck, Barry killed you, how'd you even get here?" Kevin asked. Nicholai went after them, so Kevin backed up and he and the girls shot at Nicholai, but Nicholai picked up the car and tossed it very far away and the car crashed after falling an insane height from a long distance, killing the three.

At Interpol headquarters, Chun-Li is talking about Bison. "He is a sadistic madman who must be stopped, I recently heard that Street Fighter Fei Long went to challenge him, but hasn't been seen since", Chun-Li said. People discussed, but were unsure how exactly to stop him. Chris Redfield was at the headquarters. "Other problem we have is Umbrella, they are going crazy", Chris said. "Yeah, heard about you're recent trip, you lost a lot of people, but resurrected others as well", Chun-Li said. Someone delivered a letter to Chun-Li. "Oh my God, Chris, Kevin Ryman, Alyssa Ashcroft and Cindy Lennox were found dead, the car was thrown and someone said they saw a huge creature", Chun-Li said. "Fuck Nicholai, I thought Barry killed him", Chris said. "I guess you have a bit of a problem", Chun-Li said. Guile arrived in the area. "Ken and Ryu have found out information about Bison" Guile said. "Good, let's go", Chun-Li said.

At the Anti-Umbrella corp., everyone is extremely prepared for Nicholai, as Chris delivered the news of the deaths of Kevin, Cindy and Alyssa. "When is this guy finally gonna come?" Billy asked. "Chill out, we're not exactly waiting for him, we are preparing for an unexpected visit", Leon said. The door opened and everyone pointed their guns at the door. "Whoa take it easy it's me", Ada said. "Ada? What are you doing here?" Leon asked. "I heard about your dilemma, so I'm here to help", Ada said. Luis stepped in. "Ada, haven't seen you in a while", Luis said. "Luis? I thought you were dead?" Ada asked. "Beauty never dies", Luis said. "How arrogant", Carlos said. "You're one to speak", Jill said. "I think he's coming this way, I saw him walking here a while back, but I stayed out of his sight", Ada said. "Shit, everyone prepare for his arrival", Leon said. "Hoe do we kill that thing?" Brad asked. "We'll shoot it down", Leon said. "That never keeps them dead Leon, you know that", Claire said. "Well we need a rocket launcher, but there isn't one in our arsenal", Leon said. "Are you kidding me?" Chris said. "Rocket Launchers aren't cheap", Leon said. Barry saw a dot outside and looked through his binoculars. "Shit he's coming", Barry said. "Dammit, S.T.A.R.S., Billy, Carlos, move to the middle floor, except you Barry, I want you, me, Ada and Claire to stay here, Ark I want you to get Luis, Steve, Sherry and Ben out of here through the helicopter", Leon said. "I can pilot the helicopter", Brad said. "No way, Chris told us what happened last time you were in the helicopter seat the last time something like this happened", Leon said. "Wise guy", Brad said. "Just shut up and follow us Chicken Heart", Forest said. Brad scowled at the name and followed. Nicholai reached the building and upon entry was shot at by Leon's custom shotgun, Claire's pistol, Barry's berretta, and Ada's machine-gun. They shot at him and did not stop. Nicholai then sent a claw into the chest of Barry. "Ah, you bastard (spits blood) run!" Barry said, before being tossed away. Leon, Ada and Claire rushed upstairs while still shooting Nicholai. Soon they met up with S.T.A.R.S. Chris had magnum, Jill had desert eagle, Carlos ad an assault rifle, Wesker had a Glock, Forest had a sniper rifle, Joseph had a standard shotgun, Brad had a revolver, Rebecca had an Uzi and Billy had a punisher handgun. They all shot at Nicholai like there was no tomorrow. Nicholai was getting weakened from the attacks. "Keep shooting", Leon said. Nicholai knocked them all away. Rebecca went up and shot Nicholai more, but he slashed her. Billy shot Nicholai many times with his gun in the head knocking him down the stairs. Billy went to Rebecca. "Let's go", Leon said. "No, I won't leave her", Billy said. "She's gonna die, we can't help her", Leon said. "Then I won't move", Billy said. "Billy please", Claire said. "Just go", Billy said. "But Billy", Claire said. Billy aimed is gun at the group. "Leave!" Billy shouted, with a tear coming down his eye. Everyone obliged and left. Billy held Rebecca in his arms. "Billy", Rebecca said, putting her hand on Billy's face, with Billy holding that hand. Her arm then lifelessly dropped. Billy began to cry at her death. Nicholai showed up. "If I'm going down, I'm going down fighting!" Billy said shooting Nicholai. Nicholai did finish him off after a lengthily battle, Billy put up a great fight. Everyone reached the roof. "Ok, ready to leave?" Steve asked. "No way, we still need to defeat this guy", Leon said. "So do we just wait until you win?" Luis asked. "No, you're gonna leave right now, head to Trenton, New Jersey, Ashley is residing there, Brad if you want you can get on", Leon said. "Wait, you don't need me?" Brad asked. "Well you are the chicken heart", Forest said. "I want Forest and Joseph to leave too, we just revived you guys, there's no sense in letting you die again, besides, you need to help these people out of any danger, Ark you need to go on too, you are required to protect these people", Leon said. "You want us to leave too?" Joseph said. "Hey, go on, we'll be fine", Leon said. "If you'll be fine then where's Barry?" Joseph asked. "Where's Rebecca?" Forest asked. "Look, just leave, all of you leave, only me, Chris, Jill, Wesker, Claire and Carlos have the option to stay or leave, everyone else _must_ leave", Leon said. "How come my name wasn't mentioned on the option list?" Ada asked. "You need to leave too, can't let you die", Leon said. "Leon I told you I'm helping and that's that", Ada said. "But Ada", Leon said. "Relax, we can stop him", Ada said. "We all will", Wesker said. "Ok, everyone in the chopper, leave", Leon said. "Ok", Steve said. Brad piloted the chopper. "Please stay alive", Sherry said. "I won't let you down", Brad said. The helicopter left and the remaining people were ready to fight. Nicholai ran in to attack, but they all moved and attacked with their guns. Everyone put up a valid fight against Nicholai and they were kicking his ass and he eventually fainted. They checked on him, but he sent tentacles through the hearts Jill and Chris. "Jill!" Carlos shouted. "Chris!" Claire shouted. Both collapsed dead. Wesker shot at Nicholai, but was knocked down, and then brutally stabbed. "Got you", Nicholai said. Wesker spit blood in his face, and smiled to his death. "You're gonna pay for this", Leon said, continuing the assault. Nicholai picked up Leon by the throat, but Carlos shot his arm. Claire shot Nicholai many times with her gun. Ada shot with her machine gun, but he turned and stabbed her in the gut killing her. "Ada!" Leon said. "This guy's too much", Carlos said. "You will never win", Nicholai said. Then he was mysteriously shot with a grenade launcher. Everyone turned to see a helicopter, piloted by Lian Xing, co-piloted by Lawrence Mujari. Gabriel Logan was the one shooting the grenade launcher; Teresa Lipan and John Ramirez were shooting HK5s. "Ramirez, what are you doing here?" Leon shouted. "Returning the favor", Ramirez said. "We have someone who knows you!" Gabe shouted. The Merchant appeared on the helicopter. "It's you", Leon said. "Here you go stranger, on the house!" Merchant said, dropping a rocket launcher. "Leon, finish him off!" Gabe shouted. Took the rocket launcher and shot at Nicholai, finishing him off. The helicopter landed. "Get on, we'll get you out of here", Lian said. Everyone got on. "What about the bodies?" Leon asked. "I'll call the police, they'll handle the corpses, we can bury them in my cemetery", Lawrence said. Everyone left the area. Soon they arrived in Trenton. "Leon you're alive", Ashley said, hugging Leon. "Yeah, so are we", Carlos said. "You made it, where's Jill, Wesker and Chris?" Brad asked. "Where's Ada?" Luis asked. "They didn't make it", Leon said. "Nicholai is dead, we got the rocket launcher", Carlos said. "Good", Ark said. "Well I guess we can still have a group with everyone left, if you want to", Leon said. "Sorry Leon, I'm not much of a shooter, but this scoop will make me famous", Ben said. "Hey I'll join", Luis said. "Same here", Joseph said. "And me", Forest said. "I'll join too", Brad said. "You too chicken heart?" Forest asked. "Please stop calling me that", Brad said. "Prove me wrong otherwise then", Forest said. "I will", Brad said. "We'll join too", Gabe said. "Great, watch out Umbrella, and other agencies, you're all going down", Leon said.


	2. End May Have Spoilers for other fics

Those were all the stories, but it's not over yet. CJ decided to broadcast his documentary in NYC. A lot of people came, it was more than a documentary, it was a thank you because people found out about the adventures; the Street Fighters, Kombatants, Inuyasha and co., Anti-Umbrella and Sonic Heroes were awarded for their deeds, even Tommy for taking out Tony. There was a funeral for those who have died. Chun-Li, Ken and Guile put flowers by the bodies of Fei Long and Ryu. "So long, good friend", Ken said. Liu Kang, Sonya, Jax, Rayden, Kitana and Li Mei put flowers by the bodies of Sub-Zero, Nitara, Johnny Cage and Kung Lao. "Cage, Lao, I'm gonna miss you guys", Liu Kang said. The Anti-Umbrella group had flowers for everyone that died. "You all did your job perfectly", Leon said. Tommy, Claude, CJ and others had flowers for Rosenberg, Bear and Avery. "The casualties of gang war, great American heroes", Tommy said. "What the hell are you talking about?" CJ asked. "I'm just trying to say good stuff about them", Tommy said. Inuyasha and Co., Spirit Detectives and Vegeta had flowers for Vega. "We really miss you Vega", Shippo said, with a tear in his eye. "Please don't start crying", Inuyasha said. "It's a funeral, people are suppose to cry", Kurama said. Sonic heroes had flowers for Raiden, Rouge, Shadow and Omega, the bodies were recovered after the explosion, and Omega couldn't be repaired. "Good-bye Shadow", Sonic said. Tails was crying a little, so Cream hugged him as he cried on her shoulder, with Cream also crying. "Oh no", Espio said to himself. Also coming there was Solid Snake. "Whoa, Solid Snake", Sonic said. "Sonic the Hedgehog, I never thought I'd see you", Snake said. "Same here, sorry about Raiden", Snake said. "He's a soldier, he does what he has to do, even if it risks his life", Snake said. "Right", Sonic said. "You friends are also soldiers, if it weren't for them, Eggman would begin his reign of Terror", Snake said. Sonic nodded and left the area. Jack Sparrow was there enjoying the food, but ducked when he saw the Straw Hat Pirates. Kino and Hermes also arrived there to see the party. The WWE superstars from the Chicago were also there, McClane, Iceman and Wolverine too, along with The Simpsons and Eminem, even Ludacris. "All right dicks and bitches, time for the movie", CJ said into the microphone. "What did he call us?" Leon asked. "You have a lot of nerve!" Tails shouted. "Now we're pissed", Chun-Li said. Amy got her Piko-Piko hammer, HHH got his sledgehammer. "I was only kidding, please don't kill me", CJ said. Everyone stopped ranting, but still glared at CJ. "There were myths in the San Andreas region, and they are true, but we took care of them", CJ said. "Now without further ado, we show you, Retards in the Wild!" Tommy shouted. CJ glared at him. "Relax, it's a joke", Tommy said. CJ still glared. "Hey you're the one who called everyone bitches and dicks", Tommy said. "Yeah, now just play the damn movie!" Ludacris shouted. "Fine", Leon said. They showed the documentary, which grossed out some, and interested others. "You've seen the movie! Now get the fuck out of here!" Tommy said, with him CJ and Claude firing guns in the air, scaring everyone off, with all three heavily breathing, and Freddy looking on smiling.


End file.
